The Story of Mal's life
by sunshineandstarlight
Summary: Disclaimers: the story beginning is changed from the second movie ending and I don't own anything Disney related. After the cotillion, a wave of magic turns Ben and Mal into children. Eventually Ben is turned back, but now Auradon has a child version of Mal. A lot goes wrong as Mal goes through different ages. A/N: In my story, Mal is 14 while Carlos is 15, Evie 16, and Jay 17. :)
1. Chapter 1

After the chaos at the Royal Cotillion, it turned out to be one of the best parties Auradon has ever seen. It ended up with the Core 4 and Ben having a sleepover in Jay and Carlos's dorm room. It also ended up with Ben carrying Mal out of the party bridal style to the Enchanted lake for a small picnic. Mal's eyes were continuously glowing green even after she transformed back from being a dragon. You could even see it when she closed her eyes. The couple was walking and they had such a good time that their conversation ended up like this: "Mal I'm so sorry about what happened. I had no idea what I was doing. I just want you to know that you're the only one I love. Please forgive me." Mal usually never says "I love you" back to Ben. She normally blushes and buries her head into his chest. But today she starts to say, "Ben how could I stay mad at you. It's now your fault. And Ben, I lov-" and she is cut off by a wave of energy resulting in knocking her out. Alarm bells go off in Ben's head because you could no longer see the glow from her eyelids. He cuts off their path and sprints to the boys' dorm room. He keeps telling himself it'll okay, but he's disappointed because it had to happen right when she was saying she loves him. Once he reached the door, he frantically pounded on the door. Evie answered the door and said, "Oh Ben you're here early. Where's Ma… oh. WHAT HAPPENED?! Is she ok? OMG OMG!" Evie's frantic behavior attracted the attention of the boys. "Ok is everything alright? Wait. What the hell happened to Mal. What did you do to her Ben?" Jay cracks his knuckles to intimidate him. But Ben was able to stay calm. "I don't know how it happened but here's the story:" he tells the story and the VKs are shocked. "So nothing happened except a wave of magic?" Ben assured her that that's all that happened. All while everyone is talking, they're all yawning. After all it is 2:00 AM. "Ok how about this. We'll all get to bed, and she'll probably be ok in the morning." Everyone agreed and went to bed. After everyone fell asleep, purple light and dust surrounded Mal, and when it cleared, she was a child! Unfortunately, she was still being held by Ben, so the magic affected him too! But since it wasn't meant for Ben, it turned him to the about the age of 6 while Mal was 3. That's not their actual age difference, but he was less affected by the magic so this was the result. Luckily when they would awake, they would know each other. Mal would treat Ben as her older brother. After the transformation, events were nonexistent, and the night went on as a normal night.

When Mal awoke the next morning, she was confused. Where am I? She thought. Then she felt the weight of the slightly older boy's arms around her. Oh. ok well Ben is here so i must be ok. She was about to go back to sleep when Ben awoke. "Mal? Are you ok? Who are these other people in the room. And why are they so big?" "Ben? Yea i ok. But i no know who dese others are. And your wight. Dey are so big. Oh well it ok." Since Evie was a light sleeper, she was awoken by their talking. She walked over to them, and as soon as Ben spotted her, he pulled Mal close and wrapped his arms around her to protect her. "Mal? Ben? Why are you guys so small?" She saw the terror in their eyes. "Oh. Don't worry. I won't hurt you guys. Mal it's Evie. Do you remember me?" Evie was slightly upset that her best friend didn't remember her, at least until she spoke up. "Evie. Dat ou? Benny it's ok. She a good girl." Ben slowly released her and Evie lifted her up. "Mal. You're so light. Have you been eating?" "no evie. Remember there no food on the Isle. But ben eat. He live in auradon. He brought me here. But i no eat." Evie suddenly realized of course she hadn't eaten. She lived on the isle for evil's sake. But how come she knows and trusts ben? Interesting. "Ok well how about we wake the boys up, and we'll discuss what we'll do." Evie gave her children turned friends her phone and put on a tv show that they'd both like while she woke up the boys. "Jay, Carlos we have a problem." "Oh no. How big is it?" Carlos sleepily asked Evie. "It's pretty big, or should I say small?" She points at her other friends and the boys gasp. "How did this happen?" they asked Evie frantically. "I don't know. But that's besides the point. What we need to do is bring them to Fairy Godmother and have her help them." The boys walked over to the kids and Mal immediately jumped into Carlos's arms and Ben, following suit, jumped into Jay's. "Oh hey guys. (whispers to Jay) Ben is a lot older than Mal now. I wonder why." Jay just merely shrugged. Evie spoke up. "Ok. So what we're going to do is before breakfast, we're going to see Fairy Godmother for an… um "appointment". Then we'll go eat. Let's go." The kids perched themselves on the boys' shoulders and laughed the whole way. Since it was early, no one was in the hallways. Thank goodness for them. When they reached FG's office, she was just unlocking it when she saw the teens. For now she didn't notice Mal and Ben. "What brings you guys here. Is there something wrong?" In almost perfect unison, the teens pointed at the kids still on the boy's shoulders. "Oh. I did not expect that. Come in and we'll discuss what to do." Everyone followed FG in her office, and Mal spooked everyone when she, unlike Ben who was picked up and put on the floor, did a double front flip off Carlos's shoulders and landed on her feet. She sat in a chair with Ben, and since it was a spinny chair, they spun until they got too dizzy to do more. "Now," FG started," how did this happen. Had Mal tried to use magic again?" "No," Jay answered. "The only magic that she used is when she turned into a dragon. Let me tell you the story from after the Cotillion." and he told her everything that happened, even the part when she almost told Ben that she loved him. "I see. Well I think this could be an effect of the magic from the sea necklace and Maleficent's dragon magic mixing and affecting Mal. I think the magic traveled out of her, and Ben must've been very close to her to be affected. I will research spells to undo this magic. It'll be easier to change Ben since he isn't directly affected. What I don't understand is why they're children. If anything it should've caused Mal to not be able to control her magic and that's an easy fix. But I promise to do everything I can to help." While FG was talking, Mal was making a plan. "Hey Benny, lets escape and go to the enchanted lake." Ben had to admit he really wanted to swim, but he wasn't sure. "I don't know Mal. We could get in trouble…" at that Mal burst into laughter but hid it quickly. "Come on Ben. It's nothing illegal. Just fun. Pweaseeeeeeee" while she was talking she pleaded with puppy dog eyes and Ben caved. "Fine let's go." the kids sneakily got out of the office without being spotted, and they sprinted to the lake. "Ok now that we're here," Ben started "I'm now realizing we don't have our swimsuits." "That's ok. I do magic. And it no wash away in the lake. Beware for swear change their clothes to swimwear." at that Mal now had on an edgy Isle bikini and Ben had his shorts with his crowns on them. "Ok let's go!" Mal started to step in the water and realized it felt so much better than it did on the Isle. And it was warm too! "Come on Benny!" Ben was hesitating because he was coming to a realization. "Mal the others were talking about a spell on us. Maybe this lake will wash it away!" Then he jumped into the water. Ben was partially right about the magic of the lake. He was surrounded by a lot of bubbles while Mal was only surrounded by a fraction of the bubbles he had. When they cleared...

 **Hi! Thank you for reading the first chapter in my story. Please leave your reviews and thoughts. Also ideas for later chapters. I'll see (well read ur comments) in the next chapter. Bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ben was 16 again but Mal was only 7. She still wore the same suit, but her hair had grown longer and she was skinner. Ben had to admit she looked hot. Even as a 7 year old, she was still stunning. He didn't realize he was staring until Mal broke the trance. "What the hell are you staring at?" she demanded with her snarkiness. "I um… uh.." he didn't know what to say. He didn't know what her temper would be like when she is seven. "Well? Answer me or I will make you pay!" "I um… I was just… admiring your… evilness?" Ben thought that would go over well with her because at her age, that's all she cared about. "Ha. Yeah right. Believe me King, I've heard that excuse plenty of times. Now what the freak do you want from me?" He was mistaken. Ben had no idea what to respond to her, so he thought for a moment. Then he thought he should show this to his parents because they could also help. "I actually wanted to invite you to the royal palace to meet my parents. Would you be interested in coming along. We will have a 3 course dinner." Ben knew the last part would intrigue her. "Ughhh fine. I've been wanting to meet the man who imprisoned us." "Ok then. Mal let me go and we will set it up for tonight. Go back to the front of the school and Evie will meet you there. I'll pick you up at 5:30 PM."

Mal made her way to the entrance, and on the way she spelled her bathing suit into actual clothes. She wore a leather crop top with spikes, and black leather pants. Oh and of course combat boots. When she walked to the entrance, Evie barely recognized her. But she did and she almost crushed her in a hug. But during that hug, Mal swiped her wallet. She is Isle mal after all. "Hi Mal! Do you remember me? I'm Evie." "Ugh of course I remember you. You didn't invite me to your party. And why are you so much bigger than me. Well in size at least." During her words her eyes glowed a deep green again like at the Cotillion. "Well… uh… oh look it's Ben. Hi Ben!" what a save that Ben came! "Ok Mal. So my parents agreed to the dinner. Please dress relatively appropriate and dressed up. You will be in the royal palace after all. And i'll pick you up in a few hours." His eyes sparkled while he talked and Mal had a fight in her mind whether he looked cute or not. "Ok Ben. I'll see ya there." She wanted to just leave and go inside because sunlight, gross. So she and Evie made their way to the dorms and Evie noticed her wallet missing. "Mal. Give me back my wallet." Evie was definitely annoyed that she swiped her wallet. "Ok Evie." She never specified that she wanted the contents of her wallet. Just the item. Mal always found loopholes. "Thank you. Now let me sew you a dress for tonight." "Ugh! A dress?! Nah uh no way!" Mal was not up to a fancy dress. Evie wanted to argue but mal was like a dragon. (well she kinda is). She's fine when she's not upset or mad, but once she is, you're a goner. "Ok then. How about a skirt. Leather?" Hmmm. Well Mal did like leather. "Ugh. Fine. I'll wear the stupid skirt. But you WILL show me what you're doing before you make it!" She demanded. "Ok ok Mal."

Evie went on sketching for her outfit when she made a realization. Since Mal went into the enchanted lake, her age boosted up. Maybe if they continuously visited the lake, she would keep getting older until she was 16 again. After about thirty minutes, Evie had finished sketching and she showed Mal. The outfit consisted of a green, purple and black marbled shirt and a knee length leather skirt with a belt. Evie knew this wasn't castle appropriate, but she tried her best to make it so Mal would like it. "Umm," Mal started, "it's alright. I guess it'll do for one night. But make me some leather gloves too." Since it was approved, she went on with her sewing, but then she realized she only had measurements for 16 year old Mal. "Hey Mal. Before I start, I need your measurements. Can i just take them real quick?" Alarm bells went off in mal's head. On the isle, you never let anyone touch you. But they were in Auradon. She let her guard down and agreed. "Don't worry Mal. I'm only going to use this measurer and nothing else. I promise." She got her measurements quickly and got to work. The outfit was finished in the nick of time. When she'd finished, she called Ben. When he answered she said, " _Hey Ben. So I made Mal and outfit for tonight. It's not really castle appropriate…. No it's not anything revealing it's just the outfit is leather… I know but she wouldn't like anything else!... oh ok. Thanks for understanding. Bye Ben."_ she hung up just as mal emerged from the bathroom where she changed. Evie had to admit, she looked pretty. "Mal you look so good! Ben will love it." "Yeah it's whatever. I'm just going for the food."

Ben arrived after their short conversation. "Hi ladies. I am here to escort Mal to the palace." He was doing his stupid announcer voice that Mal cracked up at. "Ok ok. I'm coming. See ya Ev." The nickname was a good sign to evie because it meant Mal was warming up to her. Let's see how this dinner goes , thought evie. As Ben was escorting Mal to the limo, he tried to talk to her. "So Mal, how are you enjoying auradon?" "Geez i haven't even been here for 24 hours. Leave me alone." She clearly wasn't in the mood to talk so Ben stayed silent. At least he was smart.

When they reached the limo, Mal was astonished. It was huge and in perfect working order. That astonishment greatend when they stepped inside. It was stocked with candy of all sorts. She didn't hesitate to dive in, but she was shortly stopped by ben. "Don't eat too much. You'll get sick and spoil your dinner. I'll get a container for you and put some of the candy in it. You'll get it after dinner." "I was perfectly fine! Trust me King I don't get sick from eating too much. Not that i've ever had too much to eat." she mumbled the last part under her breath but ben heard it. "Tell you what Mal. Eat as much as you want tonight of the actual food. And I'll get you some snacks to keep in your room." She was grateful for this and nodded vigorously. Since they were close to the castle, they didn't talk. Ben was worried about how she would act, but he knew it would make up for the fact that she'll be happy. Let's see how this goes he thought.

 **Thanks so much for reading. It means a lot. Please review and leave ideas for future chapter. Also I may not update until Sunday or Monday because I'll be really busy. Have a great day and peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived at the castle, Mal's face was full of shock. She'd never seen anything like it. Sure her and her mother had a sort of castle on the island, but you could fit their home inside Ben's and still have most of the palace full. "Ok Mal. Let's go inside and i'll introduce you to my parents." To be honest, ben was nervous. He didn't know how she would react, or how his parents would. To his relief, they were greeted with wide and genuine smiles. "Hello Ben. So nice to have you home. And hello Ma. I'm Queen Bell and This is King Adam. But you can drop the formalities and call us Belle and Adam." "Hello your majesty's. Please excuse me if i fail to bow." The words were abided with her usual sarcasticness that Ben had to admit he liked it with little Mal. "Ben may i speak with you privately and let the ladies talk amongst themselves?" It was worded like a question but the tone was like a command. "Of course father. I'll leave you two ladies to talk." Ben left with his father, and Belle tried to small talk with Mal. "That's a unique choice of outfit for the castle. May I ask how you came up with it?" She was choosing her words carefully like almost everyone did around Mal. "Oh I didn't do it. It doesn't matter who, but let me be blunt with you. I don't do fancy or formal or anything like that. I do me and that's all. I do NOT take orders from anyone. You got that?" She took no hesitation to make sure belle knew she was 'in charge'. Even though she was technically queen, Belle decided to let Mal slide. How bad can she really bad at such a young age?

Meanwhile deeper into the castle, Beast was having a talk with his son. "Ben what happened to her? Why is she so little?" "Like I know! I told you what happened," at that his father got a confused expression on his face, and Ben told the story. "Oh that. Sorry Benjamin I was so focussed on how to resolve a court issue I wasn't really paying attention. Thank you for letting me know, but one question: why is she here?" "I was hoping we could help her. Maybe get Fairy godmother here and ask her to bring her wand? I really need my girlfriend back." When he suggested the wad, his father became disappointed. "Ben you know we most likely can't do that. I'll do what I can, but I can't promise anyth- WAIT! Have you tried the Enchanted Lake? It erases most spells and I think this one more than qualifies. I'm surprised you haven't tried it already." Ben was disappointed when he heard this because he had and it hadn't fully fixed the problem. "Of course i have father. You see she started out as 3 but then we went to the lake and we both aged up." "Oh I see. Wait?! What do you mean you BOTH aged up?" uh oh. He didn't mean to say that. He wasn't supposed to know that Ben to was a little kid. His father would be furious to know that. And what he did. Even though it was only for a little bit, he escaped and ran off. "Oh uh dad please don't be mad," he started babbling "I had no idea what I was doing, well i mentally knew, but even though I was older she drawed me in and I had to listen to her and she made me sneak off and go into the lake where as a child i knew i wasn't allowed to go in without an adult and the magic from the lake changed my age completely correct but it left her still as a child and i don't know what to do. I just want my girlfriend back and who knows what she can do as a child and we also don't know who cast the beginning spell and-" he was cut off by his father's strong arms. Ben allowed one small tear to fall but then he recollected himself. "It's ok son. We all know magic can do some pretty strange things and nothing can be held against anyone except for the person who cast the spell. We'll just have to look out for the speller." Ben calmed down and he thanked his father and left to go check on his mother and Mal.

During the time the men were talking, Belle and Mal had a rather interesting conversation. "So Mal. Is there anything you'd like to know about Auradon or anything else?" Oh she had a butload of questions but one big one in particular. "Why yes I do in fact have a question. Why would you make the isle of he lost as a "solution" and then just isolate us. We live in a hellhole where people die every week, we eat rotten food, and we live in filth. You, the King and everyone else who decided to make it should live there because that was a bigger crime than any one of the crimes the villains have committed. Let that sink in." Belle was shocked but she knew Mal had a point. Gosh darn it! Her perspective did have evidence to show a crime. "Well Mal in the beginning we did watch over the villains and make sure everything was working well. But then Ben had to start training to be king and we lost time to-" She was interrupted by Mal. "Let me stop you there. Listen: since he was training to be king, shouldn't he have been learning how to watch over his people and that includes the citizens of the Isle of the Lost. So what you did can't be forgotten or forgiven by any excuse or apology. Now it's Ben's turn to make things right, and I will hope you will enlighten him about our conversation." She finishes with a scowl and walks into the palace. As she does so, she is greeted by fairy godmother. "Hello, child. I am fairy godmother, and I would like to try something on you really quick, would that be alright?" Her tone was singsongy and persuading so Mal had to give in. "Fine but make it quick." "She whipped out her wand and said a spell that she thought would make her older, but she had mixed up a word and it had made her younger, and started them back at before square one. She was now two! Mal looked up at them with fear of what they would do to her. The group decided dinner for them would be delayed and they took her to the one person she trusts the most: Evie.

 **Thanks everyone for reading! And thanks for the positive feed back! Please review and leave suggestions for future chapters! That's all for now! See ya**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys it's me. So I know (or at least hope :p) that my readers have been awaiting the arrival of my new chapter. I would like to apologize for the delay and explain myself. So my computer has been having problems, so it's been hard to type frequently. Also it's nearing the end of summer vacation for me, so I'm squeezing the last out of it. So thank you for your patience and I'll try my best to get the chapter out soon. If you'd like please leave any ideas for chapters in the review section. Thank you all and goodbye for now.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **The author :)**


	5. Chapter 4

"Oh my! How could this have happened?" Fairy godmother cried out in shock. She went over the spell she said in her mind, and she missed a word. With this particular spell if you said one word incorrectly, it would have a reverse effect. "Uh oh." she turned to address the others. "I may have had a mishap with a word and now she's two." Everyone murmured but it wasn't necessary. Ben stepped up and picked up Mal. She stirred and fought to be put down because whenever Maleficent picked her up that meant a beating. But Ben had a strong grip so she wasn't able to escape. Finally she just gave up and braced for impact. The adults noticed this and were worried. Only Beast (or would y'all like if I called him Adam?) had the courage to speak up. "Mal. Why are you so tense. Don't worry baby girl we won't hurt you." Beast was treating her like she was his daughter, which only made Mal more worried. Back on the isle, when Maleficent "pitied" her so to speak, that only meant one thing; the beating would be worse and her Mother would leave her in the most vulnerable state, bleeding and weak, alone in an alleyway secretly hoping she'd die during the night.

 _ **Flashback to 12 years ago:**_

 **A two year old Mal could be heard crying. That weak little mind of hers. Well in Maleficent's head that's what she felt. Her daughter did NOT cry. She stormed in the room and as soon as her mother entered, Mal immediately silenced. She could not be seen crying in front of her mother. But her tear stained face and thin pillow couldn't be hidden. "MAL BERTHA FAERY!" Maleficent hollered at her shaking daughter. "Did i hear you CRYING?! That behavior will not be toleranced in my house." She was about to say something else, but decided to draw her daughter in. "Oh baby i'm sorry. I had a rough day and took it out on you." She said in her dothing mother voice. "Now come with me I need to show you something."**

 **She carried her daughter down the stairs, and Mal had to admit, she was relieved. Her mother wasn't mad at her! How amazing. "No sweetie when I said I had to show you something, I meant my FIST!" she beat her daughter sensely and when she started to cry, she lifted up her shirt, and drug her horns down her back drawing loads of blood. Then she put the shirt back down, carried her now bloody and bruised daughter up the stairs, and threw her out the window towards and near Evil Queen's castle. Little did she know, her daughter saw Mal being thrown and fell practically right in front of her. "Oh my! Wait isn't this maleficent's daughter. Well she's so little. And caked in dirt. I'm taking her inside." She carefully picked up Mal with her dainty hands, and brought her to the Evil Queen. "Mother look. It's Maleficent's daughter. She was thrown across the island. Can we care for her? PLEASEE" Little evie really wanted to care for her so she had to convince her mother. "You know what. Sure. We can care for her. Now go run a bath." Evie immediately carried Mal up the stairs and ran the bath. "Aww don't worry Mal. We'll take good care of you i swear." Evie undressed Mal and gasped in horror. She was covered in bruises, scrapes, scars, and blood. "Mother come quick! I don't know how to treat her!" "Evie honey it's simple. Just place her in the bath and clean her." her mother knew she knew how to wash someone, so why is she calling her. "No mother! It's not that simple. She has… issues." at that evil queen went up the stairs and gasped. "Oh my! Evie look at her! Her injuries, and ribs oh my! Please baby clean her gently and I'll try to find her some food. She seems very malnourished." Evie found a clean towel and cloth. Then she tended to her wounds and cleaned her up. After she was washed, Evie could clearly see that Mal had blonde wavy hair with purple just coming in at the tips. How cute! "Aww mal you're so cute! Now let's get you dressed." Let's just say since she was being cared for, she was very bubbly. Evie kissed the top of the bubbly fairy's head and clothed her in an outfit that was much to small for evie now. Her mother returned with bread an apple and a knife. Mal tensed up and cowered at the sight of the knife. "Mom! Put the knife away! You're scaring Mal!" "oh evie it's to cut the bread and apple. Don't be silly." Her mother walked into the kitchen and cut up the food so Mal could eat it. After she ate she was always watched over and loved. This life made Mal realize that some people weren't always so cruel. That was the only night of her childhood where she was cared for. The next day, Mal was snatched away and beaten, starved, and tortured. But that made her the girl she was. Tough and takes no prisoners attitude.**

 _ **Present time:**_

As Beast was looking at the younger version of his son's girlfriend, he felt nothing but pity for her. She really did have a harsh childhood. Finally Mal spoke. "Pwease don't hurt me. I wasn't crwying. Pwease." She whispered as if she wasn't allowed to speak at all. Secretly Beast had called evie to come and in complete coincidence, she had heard Mal talk. She came face to face with Mal and spoke calmly. "Don't worry baby. No one here will hurt you. We're in Auradon now." Evie took Mal from Beast. She immediately attached herself to the teen's body. "Ebie mom is gonna hurt me again. Don't wlet her." Evie kissed Mal's head and she cuddled into her. "Don't worry Mally. I'm gonna take you to my school and you'll have a bed that you'll be able to sleep on now. And fresh food, baby you're gonna love it." "Really! Evie please say your no lie." "Aww baby have i ever lied to you?" Mal shook her head and her little blonde and purple curls bounced on her shoulders. Everyone that could watch her thought she was so adorable. Mal couldn't wait any longer, so she told Evie to bring her to the Hall. As they made their way, into the dining hall in the castle, and little did they know, someone was waiting… and it would not be pleasant.

 **Hey guys thanks for reading this chapter! If you liked it, follow and fav my story for updates on future chapters. If you and any ideas or thoughts please leave them in the review section. Love you all and see you soon in the next chapter! Bye! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

"I have the right to take my daughter!" Maleficent hollered from the screen. (yes i know she's a lizard, but for the sake of the story, we're gonna forget that :P) She was trying to take her child turned daughter back into her arms. Since she was a child again, Maleficent could have a second chance with her daughter. But the loving people of Auradon didn't want to let her go. Little did she know, Ben and his folks had a plan.

"No! You gave her up, and after a series of unfortunate events you suddenly decide to take her back since she's a child!" FG was trying her best to fight for Mal. Then the royal family strolls in with Mal and Evie (Mal being held by Evie). Mal had the courage to look up and see what the yelling was all about. But she made a mistake because she was met with the judging eyes of her mother. "MAL!" her mother screeched. Mal cowered and made herself go as deep as she could into Evie for protection. "King Ben, you do realize that she is my daughter and i have the right to take her back into my custody. And now is the time that I want to do just that." Ben was surprised she had addressed him, but some it was time to put his plan into action, one that everyone knew about. "Well Maleficent, I'm afraid that I cannot do that. You see, For the time being while she is a child, my family has taken custody of her with Evie. So she will be taken care of by me and the others. We have done all of this legally so you don't have custody over her anymore. Good Day." with that Ben hung up. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when Maleficent's face was gone. Then Evie noticed the wetness on her shirt. Mal had been crying softly the entire time. "Aww baby it's ok. Don't worry your mommy can't take you. Ben and I will watch over you, right Ben?" He wasn't paying full attention to Evie's sentence, so he had to hesitate, which worried Mal. "ben? Are you gonna help me?" mal asked with a quivering voice. She was on the verge of tears, so Evie cuddled her. "Mal I'm sorry.I didn't mean to worry you. Of course i'll take care of you. Don't you worry." He kissed the top of her head, which at first she cringed at, but once she realized what it was, she had a giggle fit, and it caught on to Ben and Evie. Then the adults noticed the giggling and went to investigate. "So how's everyone doing?" Former King Beast asked. "Umm. Is relieved a surprise?" "well since you all are in a good mood," Beast stopped to ruffle Mal's hair which earned him a small smile, "I have some news. Evie the list of children from the isle has been read over, and we first chose to send Dizzy over, as she was your first option. So she should be here in about 10 minutes if you'd like to greet her in front of the castle. She showed an interest in seeing it, so we thought it'd be better to drop her off here with you, than to send her to the school." "Dizzy?! Yay!" confused as who this Dizzy is and why Evie is so excited, she asks, "Who the hell is Dizzy? Is she a bitch?" The royal family gasped at the language. "Mal, sweetie, watch your language." Mal showed a confused look, but quickly dropped it when she heard an engine stop. That only meant one thing: there were about to be 'multicolored' reactions.

 **Sorry for such a short chapter, but I NEED IDEAS! Please help me write new chapters with ideas! Thanks for reading and see you on the next page**


End file.
